


Mycroft x Reader Cuddles

by help_me_OwO



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 16:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16141436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/help_me_OwO/pseuds/help_me_OwO
Summary: It’s storming outside and you want to cuddle





	Mycroft x Reader Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> I’m 10, yes, and I understand my writing may not be as good, but I try. I welcome any CONSTRUCTVE criticism, anything to try and tear me down will be ignored. Also, this is short, I would think. I didn’t intend for this to be long, but I intend for my other works to be.

Drip, Drop. The rain was pouring and you had nothing to do. “ Mycroft.. “ you whined. “ Yes, dear? “ Mycroft answered putting down his book. “ I’m bored.. “ you groaned. “ Wait! I have an idea! “ you say perking up instantly. “ Hmm? And what is that idea? “ Mycroft answered with a smirk already placed on his lips. “ Let’s cuddle! “ You say as you are gathering pillows. Mycroft chuckles as he goes to join you in your hunt for pillows and blankets. (  _I laughed so much making this part )_ __Finally, when you had gathered all of your pillows and blankets, you rearranged the furniture to make a base “ structure “ for your fort. Once you had finished making your fort ( with much struggle ) You both backed away and admired your work. “ It’s perfect “ you whispered, barley audible. “ Now let’s get in it! “ you laughed as you climbed in, Mycroft right on your trail. The rain was pouring harder now, and the lights had gone out. You squealed when you felt arms wrap around you, but, you had only heard laughter from your “ captor “. “ Mycroft! “ you laughed, punching his chest playfully. “ I’m sorry, dear I could not resist. “ said Mycroft pulling you closer. You sighed in content as you slowly drifted into sleep, Mycroft’s sweet nothings in your ears drowning out all sound as the lulled you to sleep. “ Goodnight, my love. “ Mycroft whispered in your ear before pulling a blanket over you.


End file.
